Retribution of Abenteuer
by KTAxSPECIALIST
Summary: Two Childhood friends, eight badges, four Elites, and One Champion. Which one of the two will make it to the top, and which one will be left in the dust? Read as two childhood friends adventure throughout the Kalos Region, achieving many great feats and facing danger along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Jordan's Point of View (PoV)**

Trainer School, even if it's necessary, is the most boring thing ever. I like most of the subjects in school, but overall… Yeah it's not that fun. I enjoy talking to my friends during school time. I have learned many things during my time here at Kalos Trainer School, including the constant field trips we have here. My childhood Friend Jose and I have had a lot of mini adventures, If you had to list off all of the things we got ourselves into it would fill an entire essay.

I've always been a better battler than Jose, but he's been better at making friends than I have. I like to take a tactical view at everything, because of that I like to kept to myself rather than talking to other people. Jose usually introduces me to some of his friends, but I usually ignore them in the long run. Around school I'm known as being really smart, kind, and Calm. Now that's it's the last day of Trainer School I can get going on my very own Pokemon journey… If I can make it past today

.

I'm the average height for a male, five foot eleven, I have a shoe size of twelve. Right now I'm the age of sixteen… I guess you could figure that out because I'm graduating trainer school. Jose is also Sixteen like I am and he's a bit taller than me. Unlike Jose I have long hair, right below the shoulder blade, it has multiple shades of brown in it, light to dark. I usually wear a black World of Tanks Hoody, with some flexible blue jeans, under my hoodie I usually wear a RWBY Team VILT shirt, along with that I wear Black and Red Air Yordan's

Our school has us wear a Uniform just because… I hate it honestly, but I guess it looks nice on me, it has a white dress shirt, black dress pants, brown dress shoes, and then it has a black over shirt with red outlines on it. At the Kalos Trainer School they allow us to chose our own uniform as long as it looks presentable. When I'm not in school I like to hang out with Jose under a old Oak Tree after school, if we weren't doing that then we were adventuring into a nearby forest.

One of the few times I got into trouble, Jose and I felt that it was a good idea to pretend that we were Latios and Latias… It ended up that some of the local kids thought we were real… So they tried to catching Jose and I… it turns out Pokeballs hurt when they hit you and that pokemon move hurt a lot too. We both learned a lesson, but I guess that wasn't enough for us. One day maybe Jose could tell the other stories…

From the first day of school to now… I've had the greatest times of my life, and the worst… but with Jose with me, I feel like with him by my side I could conquer the Elite Four. Well that's the plan anyway, we've both talked about it. We decided that we're going to travel together for the most part. We agreed that there might be times where we'll have to walk off on our own, but we'll meet up again.

Now that it's the last day of school we'll do an annual Tournament for the seniors, at first all of the seniors face off in a 1v1 style match, Jose calls it an excuse to brag about winning. It include 30 people, five from each grade category, A's, B's, C's, D's, E's, and F's. I'm from the B category, Jose is in this Category too. In the tournament each person is randomly pitted against another person. I don't really like to try in school, I don't say why exactly… That's a secret.

Well, now I guess I should meet up with Jose in the trainer waiting room. It is getting close for the tournament, I wonder who I'll be battling later. I hope It's Jose so I can easily beat him… It's nice looking around my homeroom, it was just a plain white room with a plain blue skirt around the walls. I waved goodbye to my homeroom teacher before taking off to the Trainer waiting room.

I closed the door and turned around to a girl right in my face, "Oh, excuse me, sorry I didn't notice you were right outside of the door." The girl tilted her head slightly to the left… Or her right.

"No, it's fine, I wasn't paying attention to where I was standing" She looked above the door. Her eye's dilated seeing what class I came out of. "Oh… You're from a 'B' class?" She slightly backed up when she stated that.

I slowly nodded my head, "Yeah, but I don't really care about grades though, I'm not one of those snobby people." She didn't seem to believe me. "I mean it I'm the nicest person you could find in this school…"

"Well, I need to go," She was already turning around, "See you later!" I tried to stop her but she was already gone.

Well… that was interesting, oh well I better get going. I don't want to keep Jose waiting. These hallways bring back many memories for me, including all of the stupid things me and Jose have done in our school life. Many people were already walking to either the Waiting rooms or the stadium itself, I knew a lot of the people around here, I just don't know them personally. In reality we were informed if we were going to be battling in this tournament, both Jose and I were informed that we would be participating in the tournament.

When I finally reached the hallway where the waiting room is located I started to think about my future as a Pokemon Trainer, I already have my trusty Poke-Pal and My best friend in life. I opened the door into the Waiting room, but I noticed Jose wasn't here yet. I took a seat on a nearby bench next to some of my fellow trainers, yet I noticed that the girl I ran into earlier was sitting across the room. She was obviously Ignoring me, so I looked back at the door, as I did Jose walked into the the room so I waved him down.

 **Jose's Point of View (PoV)**

Man how come day by day things don't get interesting, even though my friend Jordan is here with me. Trainer School never surprises me to be exciting, sure it's the last day at Kalos Trainer school in Lumiose City but even that doesn't seem exciting. But that doesn't stop me from pranking Jordan all the time, even though he is the calm type. Ever since we were little he was the best between the two, but he was always bad at making friends. We would always get into trouble with our mini adventures in every field trip, but that was just to impress everyone at school.

I've always been the lazy type the kind of person that has no worry about anything, but now I'm worried that from today forward after graduation what I will do. Here at school I'm the popular kid with average height, a bit taller than Jordan, just the right height for 16 year old male. It's nice that I'm taller than him but I'm jealous that his hair is longer than mine. Mines usually just above my ear but i do like my black hair. I usually wear a white dress shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and a red tie which is my usual school uniform, in which I make it look good.

But out of school I usually wear a black hoodie with a zipper, blue jeans, white shirt, and black shoes. I usually just like to chill under the old oak tree in front of my house after school, or go on an adventure in the forest with Jordan. It's a good thing that I have least one dependable friend in this world that helps me out. As well as someone to look out for him to bring some sort of excitement in his life. But sometimes I think I bring just to much excitement in a form of chaos, but that never stopped our fun, and our friendship.

The last time we did something fun was about a year ago. When I had the bright idea of sneaking into a Miltank pen at night to do a little tipping. One by one we would tip them over until one of them woke up and used roll out. That was the first time I've seen Jordan scream for his life. And also was the first and final time we will do this. Ever since that day Jordan still won't admit that it was at least fun. instead he describes it as, "The worst idea you ever had!" Looking back now I have to admit that from the first day of Trainer school in Kalos to now, our graduation, school has had its share of laughs when Jordan and I get a bright idea. But now that's behind us and a new beginning starts today when we finally graduate and we finally start our new chapter of adventure.

Just as tradition at this school we have a fun mini tournament to decide which one of us graduates is the best beetween us. But for the record it's just a lame excuse to show off and brag about it to everyone. it's usually a made up of people from different grades ranging from A's to F's. In my opinion it's just to make it easier for the more talented, it makes sense since the most talented ones are one top. Each one gets paired up against each other randomly. But for me I'm in the B category with my friend Jordan nothing special but it seems that he's just not trying to get into A category. Probably trying not to show off or be notice since he's kinda shy that, or he's trying not to make me feel bad about my battle style.

6.25pm guess it's time to meet up with Jordan at the Trainer Waiting room to see who's battling who. Man what a drag that I have to be a part of the tournament, but I have nothing to do, so I guess i have no other choice. But one last time I get to see this old classroom with blue walls and the brown creaky old door. Even the hallways i'll miss all the time i've spent walking around from class to suddenly,"hey get out of the way", I heard a strange voice from behind. Next thing I knew I was on the Flat on my butt. With the same voice saying," Sorry", as it fades away.

Everyone at this school is in a hurry for the mini tournament so I guess I can leave Jordan waiting. As the entrance to the Trainer Waiting room comes closer it becomes clear that this is the first step of becoming a real the help of my friend Jordan and my trusted pokemon I've made it this far without giving up all that left is this tournament. 6.30pm, just in time, I hope that I wasn't late but just a few more steps. As I opened the door who do I see but my childhood friend,Jordan, waving at me and saying," Hello".

 **Third Person PoV**

As Jose and Jordan did their usual greetings to each other the rest of the trainers started to show up. As soon as all of the thirty competitors showed up in the Waiting room the school announcer's voice rang throughout the room.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Twenty-Fourth Annual Graduation tournament at Kalos Trainer School in Lumiose City." After the announcer announced what this event is the entire stadium erupted into cheers, mainly cheering for their classmates. "We will start this event up by posting the First round brackets, Here they are!" The first round brackets popped onto various screens placed around the room. First up was Jose against a F Category student, the girl Jose bumped into, who is a E Category, is the sixth battle, while Jordan is Battling a F category student like Jose. Further into the first round the girl Jordan ran into, a C category student, is battling last, or fifteenth. "Look's like this first match will be a bit interesting! We have Jose, a B category student, battling Ron, a F Category student. By grade Jose will win, but that doesn't mean everything!"

"Jose good luck with your battle out there" Jordan and many other trainers gave Jose a good luck pat on the back. "Be sure not to lose until we face off!" Ron grumbled his way out onto the battlefield before Jose turned to speak to Jordan.

Jose placed a hand on Jordan's shoulder, "Hey man, I'm more worried about you losing before I get to you!" Jordan and Jose shared a last laugh before Jose strutted off onto the battlefield.

 **Jose's PoV**

This is it my moment to shine and to show that I have what it takes to enter the Kalos League to show that I can be number one not just here but in the whole region. With my head held up high ,like my spirit, my main focus is to get through the first round with my Pokemon. As I walked up to the field I can see that my opponent also looks determined through his facial expression. I guess this is it…. it's time to to show what we're made of. Go Gible it's time to show your strength! There's no other Pokemon like my first. From what I can see my opponent is using his Nidoran for our battle. As the announcer flips a coin to see who's going first. The only thing that is bothering me is that I hope I don't make myself look bad. Finally, Everything is set, all that's left is for my opponent to make my first move. As his Nidoran come at Gible at full force with peck I quickly tell Gible ,"Dodge and use Tackle", In which his Nidoran dodges as well.

With just a few second after that attack his Nidoran used peck again but this time from behind Gible. As Gible recovered from that attack I told him to use," take- down," but like the first time his Nidoran is just too fast. And just like from the first time his Nidoran came from behind and used double kick. I knew that I have to act fast so next I use,"Take-Down one more time," as Gible lands a hit but that's not enough.

From what I can see Gible landed a hit but that Nidoran took it head as i thought things couldn't get worst I was wrong as Nidoran launched Gible into the air with Double Kick . As I saw Gible's body fly across the field in front of me I lost my cool.I'm not the greatest trainer as I expected but as I looked up I saw Gible with a look of determination that he wont give us as long as I don't. Gible and I have always been cool under pressure ever since I found Gible about nine year ago when I used to live in Vaniville Town (my birth town). But back then before we ever met I was always a loser I would always be picked on during elementary school for always losing and crying after one day after school on a cold thundering day I was being picked on again for losing another battle. I tried to run away but they kept on following me until…like out of the blue I fell down of the side of the road into a small pit. I was scared and had no one around me but as I opened my eyes I saw a light but what I saw was a big surprise. It was a Gible and it look like it was hurt. I had to do something but I'm afraid of strange new Pokemon but i can't leave it here. So I picked the Gible up and carried it home but…. the kids from earlier saw me with the Gible and tried to take it by force. I can see from the corner of my eye that it was in trouble. that's it's doing what it can to stop them so if the Gible's not giving up nor will I. After five minutes of me getting my but kicked all I saw next was a bright light… then I woke up in my house next to the Gible as we looked at each other we laugh and cried and made a promise to be stronger.

So from that I must win this for both of us. As I planed the effect of Rough skin started to take its effect and damaged the opponent with every physical attack it did to Gible. It's weakened by the effect and has to rest,"it's time Gible to finish this use Dragon rage!" and just like that with a direct hit it was over... I won this match.

 **Jordan's PoV**

I noticed Jose was struggling, I knew he was better than this, I mean we did almost train constantly outside of school when we had the time. I think he just isn't focused enough. If he doesn't regain his composure, then he might lose, No… He'll win this battle I know it, after all, He isn't one to back out of a Pokemon battle. As soon as I said this I noticed Nidoran starting to take damage form Gible's Rough Skin, Jose noticed this and took the offensive and took down the enemy by using Dragon Rage, it hit right on it's mark. I knew Jose would come back one way or another.

"After that Amazing display of Power by Jose and his Gible they both will be moving on, while it looks like Ron is coming back next year!" Ron stomped off the battlefield, obviously mad that he didn't win. I know grades don't mean victory, but maybe he should have studied more. Everyone in the school knows that Jose has a Gible, Along with that a lot of people know about my Pokemon as well, but I bet most people won't know about him either. "Congratulations Jose, next up we have-" I stopped listening to the announcer so I could meet up with Jose. Many people clapped and wished good luck for the next two trainers, I didn't really care for who was going next. I waved at Jose who was walking back into the trainer's waiting room.

 **Third Person PoV**

Jordan walked up to Jose and gave him a soft pat on the back, "Hey, nice job out there, but if you don't do better I won't be able to beat you." Jose looked down for a moment before looking back up at Jordan.

"Hey man, I got you. We'll battle at the end and I will beat you." Jordan laughed at Jose's motivation, "I'll be sure to improve for our battle." Jose and Jordan started walking back to the waiting room, on the way they saw the two battlers walking into the stadium.

"You know one of those two people that are about to battle?" Jose thought about it for a moment, "I didn't recognize them at all, so I thought you might have known them." Jordan patted Jose on the back, "Don't worry, I don't expect you to know everyone.

Jose nodded and the two partners continued their walk into the waiting room, on the screen the two trainers were going at it in an intense battle. One trainer was using a Piplup, while the other was using a Mudkip. The one with the Piplup seemed to be doing better, this was because her Piplup knew Peck and also Piplup was faster than Mudkip. "Hey man, who do you think is going to win?" Jose scratched a lower region of his body.

"Dude… anyway, I think the girl is going to win, her Piplup is trained better, and with the guy he seems to be hesitating too much. The girl already has this in the bag." Jose nodded at Jordan's response, but seemed to be thinking about something else, "Hey Jose, something going on over there?"

Jose looked up quickly,"Yeah… I'm just worried that I won't last long enough to fight you in the end of this tournament." Jordan looked at Jose with partial concern and anger, "I mean, I don't want to disappoint you or anything."

"Don't worry Jose, We'll both make it to the finals and face each other." Jordan looked much more chipper than he usually did, "I can guarantee it, but only if you try hard enough."

Jose looked much more pumped up then he usually is, "Yeah! you're right I can't win if I don't believe in myself." Jose put his fist out for a fist bump. "After all, together we'll conquer the Kalos League, nothing can hold us back!"

"Uhh, yeah, sure. But If anything we'll be by each other's sides" Although most of the trainers in the waiting room were staring at the two they didn't care. Nothing can break these two peoples friendship.

 **Forty Minutes Later**

"Hey man look at who's battling" Jordan looked at the screen to see who Hose was pointing out. "That's a girl I ran into when I was walking over here." By the look of it Jose had some interest in this girl, and by the look in Jordan's eye he knew that too.

Jordan lightly laughed at the girl easily taking out another girl's Rattata with a Charmander's Flamethrower, "That Flamethrower was pretty weak, but I guess Charmander just learned it recently." Jordan nodded at her strength, "she seems really powerful at the least."

"Attention would Jordan and Allyssa please go into the battle arena, one of the previous competitors didn't show up." Jordan looked at Jose with mild confusion, "Your battle will start shortly." Jose and Jordan shared a quick goodbye as Jordan stepped out of the Waiting room.

 **Jordan's PoV**

After I stepped out of the waiting room, I felt a sense of nostalgia. This is like when Jose and I first entered the Trainer school. Now wasn't a time to look back onto things, I have a battle to deal with right now. I wonder what kind of Pokemon she'll be using, I guess we'll see once I take this step onto the battlefield.

I stepped onto the battlefield and took position on my side, Allyssa took position on the other side as I did. "The battle between Jordan of Vaniville Town and Allyssa of Rustboro City will now begin, as a result of a coin toss JOrdan will begin with the first move.

I head Allyssa call out her Meowstic, "Meowth, show them what you can do." So, this is a battle between two cats… This might be interesting to say the least. "Meowth, use Fake Out." I calmly gave instructions to Meowth, knowing nothing could go wrong on this battle. Allyssa made the mistake of dodging the fake attack that Meowth started with, once Meowstic was in the Air, Meowth appeared behind Meowstic and slammed his paw into it. This caused Meowstic to slam into the ground causing the battlefield to crack slightly, Allyssa told Meowstic to hold strong but because Fake Out hit first in battle Meowstic Flinched. "Meowth once more with Fake Out, just enough to knock it out." Meowth gave an affirmative nod before disappearing and reappearing behind Meowstic. "Now Meowth, Hit it." Meowth brought his paw straight onto Meowstic, causing it to get launched out of the arena into the walls. Allyssa ran over to Meowstic, picked it up, and glared at me. She then ran off of the field with Meowstic in her arms, "Good job Meowth." I petted Meowth's head lightly, "Nyaaar" I then returned Meowth to his Pokeball and started to walk back to the waiting room. Once I got back into the Waiting room I noticed Jose waiting for me.


	2. Information

Okay, so I understand most stories follow along, or take over Ash's position in the Pokemon world. In Our Pokemon world, Ash has already finished **All** of his adventures. We don't know how long Ash's journey will be, so we won't give an exact date when this story takes place.

All of the Gym leaders will be from the Anime, not the Game. So Iris will not be Either a Gym Leader, nor will she be the Champion of Unova. I will quickly list all of the Gym Leaders so you guys aren't confused:

Kanto:

Brock

Misty

Lt. Surge

Erika

Koga

Sabrina

Blaine

Giovanni

Johto:

Falkner

Bugsy

Whitney

Morty

Chuck

Jasmine

Pryce

Clair

Hoenn:

Roxanne

Brawly

Wattson

Flannery

Norman

Winona

Tate and Liza

Wallace

Sinnoh:

Roark

Gardenia

Maylene

Crasher Wake

Fantina

Byron

Candice

Volkner

Unova:

Cilan, Chili, and Cress

Lenora

Burgh

Elesa

Clay

Skyla

Brycen

Drayden

Kalos:

Viola

Grant

Korrina

Ramos

Clemont

Valerie

Olympia

Wulfric

This is the list of all of the Gym Leaders, Obviously I didn't include the Orange league. I do not plan on having a chapter there. This list is also in no order relative to where they're going after Kalos. I haven't marked down the Elite Four yet, but they will all be the same as they are in the Anime.

Yes, Cynthia will still be the Champion in this story. I don't like the Idea of a person wandering around with legends and winning all of the Leagues.

To challenge the Champion of a League you first have to win in the League tournament, then you take on the Elite four, finally you then will go to the Champion.

Also, at the start of a journey normal trainers, One's that leave at the age of ten, will be allowed six pokemon to start with, but if they go to and graduate at the top of their class in a Pokemon Trainer School. Then the trainer(s) will be allowed to carry eight Pokemon instead. Although only six will be able to be used in Official matches unless stated by either trainer, Ref, Gym Leader, or any higher authority Figure.

Once A trainer has won a League, not including Elite Four and the Champion, then they will be able to carry an additional two Pokemon, this continues with each win of a League. Once A trainer Becomes a Champion they will gain the ability to Carry four additional Pokemon unless stated they are not able to.

Champions, Contest Masters, Pokemon Officials, Professors, and any other Higher authority Figures will be allowed to Give, or take away any additional Pokemon carrying Capacities. If a trainer chooses to Abuse a law one of the People listed could possibly Take away how many Pokemon you will be able to carry.

The total amount of Pokemon a trainer can carry is unlimited, that is if they perform the correct actions. The total maximum a normal trainer can carry by winning all Leagues is a forty-two. If a trainer competes Trainer School at the top of their class, then they will be able to carry up to Forty-four.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Well... This took a bit longer than I wanted it to... But that is due to something major in my life, not even my Co-author knows about... I'm not going to share it right no, just due to personal reasons. But Enough of my blabbering. I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter.**_

 _ **Please leave a Review so I know what I can do to Improve this story for the better.**_

 **Jose's PoV**

After that battle between Jordan and Allyssa sure had me pumped up but somehow I doubt that Jordan and his Meowth were even trying. For all the years that Jordan and I have been friends this took just a bit too long to me. But what can I expect he is the best between the two of us. But not this time I will not give up until i'm the best like no ever was. But First I have to get past the next challenge but with my Gible by my side we will never loose not even to Jordan. And just like that speaking of the devil here he is.

 **Third Person PoV**

Jose turned around to see Jordan walking back into the Waiting room, "Hey man, How was that battle for you?" Jordan scoffed lightly, "Oh, I'm guessing it was too easy then?"

"Yeah, the battle was too easy, even if I didn't really try at all, but I'm proud of her Meowstic, It managed to take a super effective move after all." Jose knew for Jordan that was quite a compliment, even if it wasn't really too kind. "I hope my future opponents will be a bit tougher, I know fighting you will be worth it." Jose and Jordan shared a quick laugh, "Or at least I think you will be…"

Jose glared lightly at Jordan for a split second before lightly slapping him on the back. "You know we'll meet in the final's, nothing will stop us from battling, and if not the finals, we'll fight before that." Jordan smiled at Jose's antics, although Jose had some trouble in the first round he was still enjoying every moment in tournament.

"Did you know that there actually multiple battlefields?" Jose looked confusedly at Jordan, "Well I mean that they're using right now, While I was walking back I saw another battle going on for the tournament…" Jose and Jordan looked at each other for a moment.

Jose slowly looked at the T.V placed on of the right of the room, "But I see only one screen for battles…" Jordan quickly pointed the the other side of the room. on the other side of the room was another T.V Broadcasting another match for the tournament. "Wait.. so you're telling me that… by complete luck we've both entered the correct Battle Arena?"

"That's what it looks like to me." Jose and Jordan sweatdropped, "I'm glad luck was on our side for those moments then…" The two sat in silence for a few moments while looking at opposite TVs, "The battle on my side ended how about you?"

Jose waited for a moment before responding to Jordan's Question, "Now it's over, a guy with a Pidgeotto won pretty easily. How about you?"

"Well, by the looks of it a girl with a Beautifly won, although; I'm curious how she ended up with it though." Jordan thought about it for a moment. "I guess she could have just trained a lot in the past." Jose nodded at Jordan's Idea of how she got the Beautifly, finding it satisfactory Jose and Jordan chatted about who they think is going to win for each battle that came up naturally Jordan evaluated every move that the Battlers made, whether it was good or bad. Many of the callouts were bad, after watching many of the battles pass by Jordan noticed the Girl he ran into was starting her battle. "Hey, Jose, look at who's battling on my side." Jose calmly looked over the the girl that was onscreen.

By the way Jordan pointed this girl out he knew something happened between the two, "Hey you this girl or something?" Jordan looked quizzically at Jose for a moment.

"Not necessarily, but I ran into her in the hallway, I want to see what she's made of." The match started with the Girl tossing out a glameow, while her opponent threw out a Raticate. "Let's see how this plays out, she seems like a strong battler, but looks can be deceiving." The girl got go use the first move, from what Jordan and Jose could see it turned out to be a Fury Swipes. Her Glameow pouces around the battlefield before finding it's way behind the Raticate. The Raticate's trainer looked in horror as it got hit by multiple occasions of Fury Swipes, before we knew it the Raticate fell down. "Well, that was pretty disappointing if you ask me…"

Jose sat there quietly before noticing it the Second round match-ups came onto screen, "Hey, it look's like I'll be going first." Jordan also noticed that he would be battling at the same time as Jose

"Yeah, but I'll be battle at the same time as you, so I wish you good luck, I'm heading out." Jordan gave a Languid wave to Jose as he walked to his battle on battlefield two, Meanwhile Jose walked to his battle on battlefield one.

 **Jose's PoV**

My next opponent is supposed to be a strong person with a Piplup. But just like I said I will not lose to anyone until I face off against Jordan in the the official gets in posision he annunces," This is a battle aganst Jose from Vaniville Town against Jessie from Aquacorde Town," as they flip a coin and he announce that I go first .

So as the officials declare this battle to start I have to be quick and call out my first move. So on the drop of a hat ,"Gible use Tackle".

With Gible running at Piplup at full Piplup use Bubble right after the first attack and i had to think fast," Quick Gible doge all the Bubbles," so with that Gibles in trouble how can dodge all the Bubbles and get close enough to get a hit. That's it ," Gible use Sand Storm!," with that Gible can hide within the sand.

As the Sandstorm rages on the enemy's Piplup it looks like she's gotten desperate and started to tell her Piplup to randomly use Bubble. But this is my chance I have to take it," Go Gible quick get close to Piplup," as Gible quickly tries to zigzag its way towards Piplup there's a ton of explosions happening next to him.

From what I can see Gibles in position,"Now Gible use Dragon Rage full power!," and with a huge blue explosion all I can see is the opponents Piplup launched into the air and fall down into the ground. With the Sand Sand storm clearing as well as the smoke I see Gible standing there above a huge crater from the fallen pokemon. As I said I will not lose to anyone. Not just yet I have to win this to prove who's stronger. Well I guess that's it. As she runs to pick up her pokemon I can tell that Jordan had won his match without breaking a sweat. I wouldn't have expected less from him. So then I walked out of the battlefield and saw Jordan carrying his Meowth on his shoulder in front of me and so I called out to him.

 **Jordan's PoV**

I casually walked onto the battlefield, I noticed more people showed up for my battle. Although I don't really care that much, I don't like the attention all that much. I stood in my trainer box waiting for my opponent. I noticed a guy wander onto the battlefield, he didn't seem to give a single crap about anything around him. Once he got to his trainer box the Ref spoke up, "This is an official battle Between Jordan of Vaniville town and Ike of Cerulean City, due to coin toss Ike will go first.

Ike lazily threw out a Remoraid, once out the Pokemon drifted down the the ground. "Okay Meowth, show them what you can do." Meowth Jumped out of his Pokeball and landed with stars in his eyes, I'll get you some fish once you beat this guy. Meowth nodded and got into position. Without warning it started to rain on the battlefield, I smirked knowing what I could do with this rain storm. The Remoraid was told in a casual tone to attack with a watergun, Meowth knew to jump out of the way due to his training. Although I ended up getting more soaked than I already was because of the water gun passing over me. "How annoying, Meowth, use _that_ move would you please." Meowth Smirked, knowing what move I was talking about. Ike told his Remoraid to watch out of a sudden attack, it seemed like he watched my earlier battle, his cautiousness allowed Meowth to charge up the attack, "Now up into the sky" Meowth released a Bolt of electricity into the air, before arcing towards Remoraid. The Remoraid didn't get any instructions before the bolt hit it and paralyzed it. I heard from across the room that Ike was telling Remoraid to get up, but to no avail. "Meowth, finish this with Fake Out." Meowth Disappeared before our eyes and popped up right in front of Remoraid before slapping it with a darkened paw. This effectively knocked out Remoraid, finishing his with a second hit. "Meowth good job again." I petted Meowth once again, "nyraa?" Meowth point one of his paws at my shoulder. "Huh? yeah sure you can stay on my shoulder if you want." Meowth hopped onto my shoulder as I walked out of the drenched battlefield. I started to walk back to the waiting room,7 as I was walking I heard a call out for me from behind me, I noticed it was Jose.

 **Third Person PoV**

"Hey Jose, how did you battle go?" Jordan positioned himself next to Jose while walking back to the trainer waiting room. "Did you almost lose again, or did you step your game up this time?"

Jose laughed loudly, "No man, not this time. It only took me a few moments to take out my opponent's Pokemon this time." Jordan looked impressed for a moment before his face returned to it's normal, unimpressed state. "For the most part Gible didn't even get hit."

"Nice to see you're growing as a Pokemon trainer" Once again Jordan seemed impressed for a moment. "But, I will always be above you Jose, so good luck passing me up." Jose and Jordan shared a quick laugh before continuing their trek. "Hey Jose want to go get some fresh air? There's a door near one of the intercoms so we'll be able to hear when one of us has to go up for a battle.

Jose thought for moment, "Yeah sure, I don't see a reason why we shouldn't." Jordan started to lead Jose through weaving hallways of the trainer navigating the hallways both of the to-be trainers started to think about how many times they've wandered through these hallways. While Jordan's school life was more calm than Jose's they both had an equivalent amount of fun here, although Jose did have more close encounters.

"This view is always so amazing, this is possibly one of my most favorite spots in the entire school." As the two boys stared off into the distance Jordan SIghed with relief, they both needed a break from battling. "I'm not use to battling in tense atmospheres like this, I'm use to battling in a normal environment." Jose nodded, agreeing with Jordan's remark.

"I have to say, I hope our journey goes out as smoothly as possible." Jose had a point it would suck if the two trainers were always getting bothered by other people. "I wouldn't like it if we couldn't have our journey in peace." once the two trainers finished talking they started traveling back to the trainer waiting room.

Once the trainers got back to the waiting room they noticed the third round brackets were up at the moment. Jordan noticed that the first person battling would be the girl Jose ran into in the hall. "Hey Jose." Jose looked at Jordan for a moment, "Look who's battling right now." Jordan pointed to the screen in the middle of the room. "It also appears that their only doing one battle at a time right now."

"Yeah you're right, she is battling." I couldn't really tell who was winning both of the competitors were just dodging each other's moves. The girl that ran into Jose was using her Charmander, and by the looks of it, it started to get use to using flamethrower. "The person using a Butterfree is pretty good, but sooner or later it will get hit by one of those flamethrowers."

Jordan seemed to agree with Jose's statement, "I'm thinking how we'll fare if we face against her charmander in battle, I'm not sure about fighting it right now." Jordan couldn't tell if she was a good trainer, or if her opponents were just a level below her. Either way, Jose or Jordan would have to face both of the girls they met in the hallways. The two trainers continued to watch Charmander launching Flamethrowers at the poor Butterfree. By luck Butterfree started to get worn out, so Charmander flamethrower hit it and knocked it out cold. "Well, that's that I guess you're up next Jose. I wish you good luck, that guy you're battling is pretty weird if you ask me.

"Well, you're pretty weird too." Jose laughed at his own comment, while Jordan glared at Jose. " I'm kidding Jordan no need to kill me with your eyes." Jordan lightened up his staring. "But don't worry I'll beat this guy!" Jose waved goodbye to Jordan as he walked out of the waiting room out onto the battlefield.

 **Jose's PoV**

What Jordan didn't know was I wasn't planning on participating in my next battle, I recently heard from my family. I have to go home as soon as possible, "I'm sorry Jordan buddy, but I must go.. for now. Good Luck…" I looked back once more before running off towards my hometown.

 **Jordan's POV**

What both Jose and I didn't know was they were having all of the third round matches at the same time. Naturally I was surprised but none-the-less I began to walk to my battlefield. This round I was facing one of the people in my classroom; he was a Jock. I personally hate the Jocks here at Kalos Training School, they think they are all that when I haven't seen all that much of them get too far as a trainer. When I walked onto the battlefield, as expected, the Jock was riling up the crowd and creating an uproar.

I sighed and got into position in my trainer box, at least I should get a better battle out of this, unlike my previous opponents. Once my classmate got into position the ref tossed a coin. I focused intently on it, what I hardly noticed was a slight change in color to the edges of the coin, not a real change, but an outline. I chose to ignore it for now. The coin slightly adjusted its trajectory before bouncing and landing on green, which was me. The ref then decided to speak up, "The battle between Jordan of Vaniville Town and Damian Junior of HopHopHop Town will now begin."

"This is one of my father's prized pokemon's children, you stand no chance." Damian roughly tossed out a Premier ball, as it bursted open a slightly skinny Fennekin popped out. I instantly knew this was no normal Fennekin it's ear fluff was blue, rather than red and it's paws had a tint of purple on them. "Impressed? This is the last time you'll see it though."

My eyes narrowed at how much of a douche this guy was, I already knew this but he is too cocky. "Meowth do you want our resident canine handle this?" Meowth looked at me with a surprised look. "Nyrah, rah, rha nya?" He pointed to the black and star-y ball on my trainer belt. "Yeah that's the one" I clipped the ball from my belt, Meowth nodded and backed behind me. "Let's do this for righteousness come on out Lu." As the ball exploded into a pulse of blackness a upright canine landed on it's feet "Rio!" The Pokemon looked ahead with a look of determination, "Okay Lu, Shall we start with Power-Up Punch?" at the sound of a command the Pokemon named Lu bolted forward and punched the Fennekin alongside its face, "Useless! Use ember." The Fennekin flinched before letting out an intense ember towards Lu. I scowled at Damian due to the treatment of his own Pokemon, "Lu, Detect then use Frustration." Due to Lu's specialty… his frustration is based on how the battle is going on around him, not how he feels about me. Lu flashed out of existence for a moment before reappearing next to Fennekin, Lu then started to unleash fury, head-butting, slapping, kicking her opponent as much as possible. At the end of the attack the Fennekin was clearly about to faint. "tch, I expect more from you, Use Flame Charge." The Fennekin quickly bursted into flames and came at Lu. "Lu take it!" The crowd gasped at my rashness, but as soon as it was about to reach Lu Fennekin Suddenly fainted, luckily Lu caught it before it hit the ground.

"Fennekin is unable to battle, that means Jordan is the winner and he is moving onto the Semi-Finals." As soon as the ref finished announcing Damian started to yell at his Fennekin for being useless, "Hey! This Fennekin is amazing, how could you treat it like this?" I frowned at the fuming trainer.

"How dare you speak well about my Pokemon, you can have it anyway. I don't want to have to deal with it anymore." With that he threw it's Pokeball onto the ground and smashed it into bits. "there you can capture it now." He then strutted away from battlefield. I looked down at the Fennekin laying a few feet infront of me. Naturally I rushed over to it and started to make sure it was okay, once I got closer I noticed that it was more malnourished than I thought. The only reason it was hard to tell was due to it's fluffy fur. I quickly picked up the injured Pokemon, "Meowth, Lu can you make sure no one gets in my way?" "Lu!, Nya!" I then bolted out of the battlefield and into the schools built in Poke Center.

 _ **Whoa, What is up with that Fennekin? And what kind of Pokemon is Lu? wait... Lu is not what you think SHE is... also... Jose Why, why you do this? Well see you whenever I post the next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Yeah, another chapter finally... Lets just say I've been busy with something called school... anyway here you guys go.**

Once I finally arrive at the Pokemon Center I rushed over to the Nurse that was standing at the counter. "Nurse could you please help out this Pokemon, his trainer abandoned him after our battle."

"Oh my, yes please follow me into the back." The Nurse pointed me towards a door next to, yet behind her. "How did this happen if you don't mind me asking?" For a moment I looked down at the battered Fennekin in my arms.

I sighed before responding, "Well during our battle this Fennekin was losing and as I hit it with a powerful move that should've knocked it out, it seemed to push itself past it's limits and it passed out before it could attack." I took a breath before continuing, "After the battle was over the trainer disowned this little one and rushed off the battlefield."

The Nurse frowned at my story, "Well for now let's get this one feeling better, the good thing is it's just tired." Once we arrived in one of the rooms made for containing Pokemon I handed the Fennekin to the Nurse. "Okay can you press the green button on the machine over there?" Luckily I was very good with all kinds of technology, including all used in the Poke Centers. I quickly rushed over and pressed the button, along with adjusting the dials to fit the size and rough weight of this Fennekin. THe Nurse looked at me surprisedly before hooking up the small fox. "Okay, I guess you know how to use our equipment, could you please send for my Wigglytuff?" I nodded and strided out of the room and pulled the nearby Wigglytuff from its duties, as I did my two pokemon, Meowth and Lu came around the corner and followed me back to the room where the Fennekin was. "Okay thank you for helping me, I think all she needs now if rest." while you're here why don't you let me heal your Pokemon?"

"Sorry, I actually already healed them…" I shuffled through my various pockets before finding what I was looking for. "I have this" I pulled out a small device that was large enough to hold a Pokeball, you could see various components under it due to the clear base. "It's a small Poke healer, with the help of a well know Pokemon doctor I made a compact Pokemon healer." I remembered a few fond memories of creating this technology and hiding it from the G-men, even if they didn't know about this personally I wanted to save this for later. I would have to talk to the person who helped me make it.

"Oh, well that's fine, but can I check this out to make sure it's nothing Illegal?" I slowly nodded and handed the small piece of technology to the nurse. "I'll be sure to be very careful with it, I can see this took a long time to work on." I smiled at the nurse and followed her to another room, this one looked like the mainframe behind all of the technology in the Pokemon center. "I'm going to place it in this scanner right here, usually it scans Pokeballs for Illegal modifications, but it can detect if there is something illegal installed on other pieces of technology too."

I thought to myself, 'That seems really useful, and I'm curious about those illegal modifications she mentioned. I wonder what the modification would be…' After a few moments of a horrible scanning noise the machine beeped and a green light lit up.

"Okay it seems this is clear, it passed with no issues whatsoever." She handed the small device back to me with care. "So, who helped you with this if you don't mind me asking." I sighed this is why I don't mention this around others, they always question how I got it, or how I made it.

I pondered telling her for a moment. "Well, he told me not to say his name directly, but he is a well known Pokemon doctor in the Kanto Region. He is also the one who helped me raise my Riolu." The nurse's face dimmed. "He is also quite a pervert, and he has a tendency to hit on anything that moves.

 **Somewhere in Kanto**

"Achoo! Uhh… I didn't know humans could get sick from you Pokemon…" The man looked at the sick Ralts he was taking care of. He wiped his nose with a tissue before continuing his work.

 **Back with Jordan at Kalos Trainer School Medical Facility**

"I think I know who you are talking about, my sisters and cousins have told me about him many times before." She looked off to the side of the hallway while we were walking back to the room that held Fennekin. "Luckily for me he didn't come along with the trainer he usually did his journeys with." The nurse smiled fondly at the mentioning of the person my friend journeyed with. "Ah, he was such a young trainer at the time, well he still is, but you get my point."

I nodded at the nurse, "Isn't he the new Kanto/Johto Champion?" The nurse walked over to the nearby reception counter and typed in a few credentials before accessing a page that I don't recognize. "Right there, I would recognize his face anywhere if I saw it." She pulled up a profile page near the top of the page a name listed, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, "Yes, that is him. It's amazing that he is now the Kanto/Johto Champion, didn't he adventure for about eight years?"

The nurse scrolled down the profile page of the Champion, "Yes it says here that he traveled practically all around the world, along with many other people he traveled with." I eyed the screen quickly to see if I could pick up on any information I didn't already know. "Well, shall we go check on that dear Fennekin?" I nodded and started to follow the kind nurse. "I have another question for you, How do you have those two pokemon, they're both quite rare here in Kalos"

"Well, I'm not originally from Kalos, am actually Kantonian **.** When I was staying Felucia City I found two Meowth fighting, I didn't interfere until a Persian came out of no-where and knocked both of them out. I then picked both of them up and took them to a local Pokemon center where they were both treated. In the end they were both content with staying with me, I took the one I have right now with me. The other Meowth is with my mom." The nurse nodded at the story as we looked into the room where Fennekin was lying. "Then my buddy Riolu here I got as an egg from the Champion of Sinnoh, she said it was from a local guardian. I really don't know what she meant by guardian, but after that Brock helped me with raising Lu. The entire time we raised him he was showing signs of being unique. I bet you watched my match didn't you?"

The nurse allowed me into the room. "Yes, I watched the battle, but the camera's cut right after Fennekin fell. I had no clue what happened after that, but I noticed how much your Riolu cares for you, but it's Frustration attack was very strong."

"Right, Riolu has the ability to use aura, and with that he takes the feelings of other people rather than his own feelings. Due to the crowd being outraged the attack was very powerful." I looked at the now recovering Fennekin. "Lu is unique in more than one way; I would tell you how so, but he doesn't want others to know." I then walked over to the Fox like Pokemon and slowly petted it's soft fur. "I'm just hoping that I can help unlock the potential he has inside of him."

The nurse was typing away at the computer place near the bed Fennekin was lying on "That's okay, I don't need to know anyway." She shut down the machine and turned off the monitor. "Fennekin is fine now, it just needs some rest here and there." I smiled at the nurse before she walked out of the room and back to the front desk.

I wonder what Jose is up to at the moment. I thought about going to see how he was doing in the waiting room, but I figured I better stay with the Fennekin for now. I looked around the simple medical room searching for something to entertain my boredom. To my surprise my friends randomly ran into the medical room, "Where have you two been? I've been here spending time with the Nurse and Fennekin and you two were doing what?" The two mischievous Pokemon lowered their heads for a moment before looking back up at me. "Meow, rth, rah?" Meowth pointed at something in Lu's arms. "Huh? What is this Lu?" Lu handed me a ovalish egg looking object, it had a mostly black bottom, then the color turned to a lighter grey, along the middle of the egg there were red dots, Finally at the the top there was a red sun looking marking on it. "Whoa, its a Pokemon egg, I wonder what kind it is… Where did you guys find this?" They both pointed out the window to a waving Nurse Joy, I looked back at the egg and their was a note on it: 'Please this egg as a token of my appreciation for saving that poor Pokemon' -From C. I looked befuddled for a couple of moments before looking at the surrounding Pokemon to confirm what is going on at the moment. "Well, our family is already increasing in size I guess."

 **Jordan's Current Party:**

 **Meowth (Meowth, Male)**

 **Ability: Technician**

 **Move Pool:**

 **Fake Out**

 **Thunderbolt**

 **Unknown**

 **Unknown**

 **Lu (Riolu, Female)**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Move Pool:**

 **Power-Up Punch**

 **Detect**

 **Frustration**

 **Unknown**

 **Egg (Unknown, Unknown)**

 **Ability: Unknown**

 **Move Pool:**

 **Unknown**

 **Unknown**

 **Unknown**

 **Unknown**


End file.
